


Поражение и победа

by NecRomantica



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Очнувшись, М-21 поворачивает голову направо: там стоит стул, на котором всегда сидит Франкенштейн, проверяющий, как идет процесс исцеления. Но сейчас его место занимает Тао, вальяжно закинувший ноги прямо на койку, где лежит М-21, спасибо, что не ему на грудь, и увлеченно копающийся в смартфоне.





	Поражение и победа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2018 для команды фандома Noblesse

Очнувшись, М-21 поворачивает голову направо: там стоит стул, на котором всегда сидит Франкенштейн, проверяющий, как идет процесс исцеления. Но сейчас его место занимает Тао, вальяжно закинувший ноги прямо на койку, где лежит М-21, спасибо, что не ему на грудь, и увлеченно копающийся в смартфоне.

— В местных новостях пишут, что в кратере, оставшемся после того, как ты упал, люди до сих пор ищут комету, — говорит он, давая понять: заметил, что М-21 пришел в себя. — Хотят урвать кусочек на память.

— Нет никакого кратера. Я все помню, — бормочет М-21.

Лучше бы, конечно, не помнил. Потому что вчера, кажется, совершил две самые большие ошибки в сознательной жизни. Напился вместе с Тао — «Да ладно, ты никогда не пробовал? Это же круто, ни на что не похоже!». И с ним же абсолютно по-идиотски поспорил — третий стакан был лишним, не иначе. Или четвертый? Сколько они вообще вылакали на двоих? И с небоскреба-то М-21 спрыгнул и даже выжил, но не учел, что этот придурок может в полете цепляться за стены своими тупыми проводами. Именно поэтому М-21 на кушетке, ждет, когда кости срастутся благодаря ускоренной регенерации, а Тао целехонек. И смотрит на него таким победным взглядом, что хочется выпустить когти, только чтобы выцарапать ему глаза, но на это у М-21 сейчас нет сил.

— Точно помнишь? — усмехается Тао. — А то Франкенштейн говорил, что, когда ты первый раз пришел в себя, то утверждал, что ты Марио и твоя принцесса в другом замке.

— Какой к черту Марио? — хмурится М-21.

— Вот мы все и гадаем полдня, откуда ты знаешь эту игрушку из Средневековья!

— Брехня, — морщится М-21. — Не мог я такого сказать.

— Потому что твоя принцесса в этом замке? — Тао смотрит насмешливо и в то же время так, что тело словно уже ощущает блуждающие по нему ловкие пальцы и горячие губы.

— Ты поиздеваться пришел?

На самом деле, М-21 знает, зачем Тао здесь. Но тот откладывает смартфон в сторону и касается ладонью лица. Убирает растрепавшуюся челку, оглаживает скулы, подбородок и спускается ниже. И, черт, кажется, М-21 способен восстанавливаться еще быстрее, только от одного желания снова двигать руками, чтобы тоже дотронуться до этого кретина. Чтобы смять его в объятьях и показать, что если тот и хитрее, то, по крайней мере, не сильнее. Впрочем, это не важно. И никогда не было важно.

— Я хотел убедиться, что ты помнишь, на что мы спорили, — отвечает Тао, очерчивая пальцами его ключицы, и М-21 вздрагивает. Всем телом, еще не совсем здоровым, но уже вполне чувствительным.

Об этом М-21 тоже предпочел бы забыть, но, к сожалению, он недостаточно сильно ударился головой при падении.

— Ты говорил, что если выиграешь, я целый день делаю все, что ты захочешь, — обреченно цедит М-21. Кажется, день его ждет ужасный, потому что в плане фантазии поспорить с Тао некому — не только здесь, во всем мире разве что пара человек наберется, и то М-21 не уверен.

— Ага, — улыбается тот. — Но я не выиграл. Ты спрыгнул, и я спрыгнул, ты просто больше пострадал.

Больше, мысленно закатывает глаза М-21. Да этот на этом придурке ни царапины, а он сам прикован к чертовой койке минимум до вечера.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает он.

— Ты прав, — улыбается Тао, а потом нагибается к нему, оставляет на ключице влажный след языком. — Просто пришел поиздеваться.

Учитывая положение М-21, это не сильно отличается от того, если бы он проиграл. Но когда Тао втягивает губами его твердый сосок, слегка прикусывает, и волна мурашек прокатывается по телу до кончиков пальцев на ногах, желание спорить и что-то доказывать пропадает.

— Ну так издевайся, — хмыкает М-21.

И Тао блокирует электронный замок на двери и стряхивает с него одеяло.


End file.
